Close Encounters of the Fairy Kind
by raining tears
Summary: Harry finds out he can use the natural power around him with out touching his wand. He also gains a new ally in more than one way. Some slash but not alot.. Rated M for language and maybe a little something later. This could change depending on my mood.
1. Chapter 1

Close Encounters of the Fairy Kind

by: Srreadsalot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did you wouldn't be reading this here and you wouldn't have to wait two years for the next book to come out and I would be the one worth billions and billions of dollars. But since you are reading this here and you have to wait two years for the next book and I am not worth billions and billions of dollars… I don't own it.

Chapter One: Encounters

Harry's eyes were clenched in pain as power all of a sudden stormed through him. He stumbled forward and the pain was gone. _What the hell was that!_ Harry thought as he struggled to catch his breath.

The sensation was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Power unlike any he had ever felt had poured through him. He hadn't know if it felt awful or terrible or both at the same time. Harry stretched his hand out toward the spot he had felt the power before and gasped. He had plunged his hand into a river of power. He could feel the river pull at his center like the power was trying to get inside him or was trying to get something out of him. He stepped back, not feeling better exactly but not really worse either.

Harry was shocked at the feelings. He didn't know why he had never noticed this river of power before and then realized why. He was somewhere he had never been before. He looked around for a familiar land mark but couldn't find one. He thought about apparating but knew that, one, he didn't have his license and two, he was still under age. It didn't help that he had pretty much no idea about how to do it. He sighed and wondered if he should find a phone. _The Dursleys would never come and get me and I don't even know where I am! What the hell am I supposed to do?_

Harry felt the pull of the river of power once again. He didn't know why but he was drawn to it. First off, he wanted to feel that power again and secondly, he needed to find a way home. Something in the back of his head told him that all the power in that line wouldn't do him any good; he was underage and couldn't do magic with or without a wand.

He ran his hand over the column of power and, even though he knew it was coming, the rush of power made him gasp once again. He withdrew his hand and hand it through his mussed up hair in frustration. He had just planned to go for a walk and get away from the Dursleys but had ended up half way across town with no way of getting home. He wondered about his friends and what they would do.

Hermione would have a book with her and would be able to call her parents. So would Ron for that matter, well everything except the book part. Harry really had no one to call. He could obviously call his friends but they were both on vacation. He didn't want to bother them. He thought back to his other class mates. _Who could come and get me that isn't doing anything at the moment?_ He didn't know who he could call. Seamus and Dean were both to far away for him to ask for help. Neville was going to be a last resort. Besides, him grandmother would never let Neville out this late at night. _Draco Malfoy is allowed out when ever he wants._ _Wow, did I really just think about calling Malfoy! _

A sudden chill over powered Harry as a heavy hand found its way onto his shoulder. An ugly but familiar voice whispered in his ear, "There is nothing you can do. You are mine now and the Dark Lord will finally be able to get rid of you!" Harry sprung forward on instinct and reached for his wand. It was gone. He had left his wand in the small compartment under his bed at the Dursleys'. When he saw who had grabbed him, he was shocked again.

Lucius Malfoy stood in front of Harry with a smirk on his face but he was anything but happy. The glint in his eye was full of malice. "Potter", he spat. "We meet again at last. I have been waiting to… repay you for your… kindness in sending me to Azkaban." He pointed his wand at Harry who was thrown backwards. _It must have been an Expelliarmus spell. He thinks I still have my wand._ Harry smiled at the thought of his wand but Lucius took it as Harry being conceited. "We'll see if your laughing after this!"

Harry was blown away towards the column of power. He had to get home now. He couldn't think of anything else to do. He stepped in the line and willed himself with all his might to be back in his bedroom. The last thing he heard before he opened his eyes again was Lucius cursing.

Harry opened his eyes and couldn't believe it. _I'm home? But I didn't even have my wand. _His mouth hung open is disbelief as he gazed around the room. He had never thought he would ever be happy to be at the Dursleys'. Harry sighed as he laid back on his bed. _I bet Lucius is seething because I outsmarted him yet again. I wonder what he's going to tell Voldemort._

With that thought, the implications of what he had just done crashed in on him all at once. _I did magic. The Ministry is going to kill me. But I didn't use my wand. And the need was great. It was to get away from a Death Eater! They can't expel me for that, can they?_

It had been two days since Harry had escaped Lucius and he had thought about nothing except that column of power. Well that and the Ministry coming down on him but they hadn't yet and he didn't think they were going to if they hadn't by now.

Harry was also afraid he would be unable to find the column of power again but he could feel it now and see where the column went. He didn't know why he had never felt it before, but part of the line went right through the Dursleys' back yard. It was like a giant rubber band when it isn't stretched and never quite makes a perfect circle. He walked back there every day to touch the power and to wonder what it was. Could he use it like he would a wand? What was it for? _Only one place to find out; Diagon Alley. _

The next day, Harry made his way through muggle London until he reached the Leaky Cauldron. The smell of beer permeated the entire room but wasn't unpleasant, rather it reminded him of his stay back before third year. _Even this feels more like home then the Dursleys' house. _Harry thought gloomily but then he saw Tom and how genuinely happy he was to see Harry and Harry smiled. "Anything for ya before you go on through, Harry me boy?" Tom asked.

Harry smiled as he said, "No thanks Tom. I just came to browse the books. I need to get back soon. Thanks for offering though. Maybe next time?" Tom nodded in agreement and Harry headed through the back of the Leaky Cauldron to the portal of Diagon Alley.

No matter how many times he saw through the portal, he was always amazed by the shops and the shoppers. He thought about the money he had left from the school year and decided his money bag might need some freshening up before he headed to **Flourish and Blotts**.

As he grabbed for the large gold doors, the handle jumped to his hand with a slight shock. He pulled his hand away and shook off the shock the static electricity had given him. He grabbed for the door again with out incident.

There were goblins everywhere in Gringotts. It seemed there were more than usual but seeing as Harry hadn't been there that often, he didn't know what usual was. he walked up to an unoccupied goblin and asked, "I would like to make a withdraw. Oh, here is my key." He handed the goblin his key and followed him to a large cault door.

"Gripweed, I will take this one back." Bill appeared beside him and put hand on Harry's shoulder. Gripweed handed Bill the key and the two of them hopped in a cart. "It's nice to see you Harry. How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been pretty good." He decided not to tell Bill about what happened to him with Lucius yet. "How about you?"

"Oh, I can't complain." Bill got a dreamy look in his eye and Harry knew Bill was thinking of Fleur. "So what brings you to Diagon Alley?"

Harry thought about this and what he should tell Bill. "Oh, umm, I was going to do some research for, uh, History of Magic. I need a book and I was low on cash so I came here." Harry smiled to himself. _It's the truth… well mostly._ He thought wryly.

"What's the subject of your paper? I remember I had ley lines. Boring stuff that is, lines of power crossing the world helping wizards with spells. It's where a lot of our magic comes from. See our wands gather in spurts of ley line magic and then spit it out when we say a spell. I guess it's not that boring now that I think about it but it was at the time." Bill smiled wryly. Harry could tell Bill didn't really think they were boring, just that it had taken time out of his summer.

"Oh, what a, uh, coincidence! I have to do ley lines too! I just came to get a book on them. I didn't think the books I already had did much good at explaining so I decided to get more. Is there any you would suggest?" Harry couldn't believe his luck! He found out what he was dealing with and he wouldn't have to sound like a complete fool when asking for a book about ley lines.

"I would suggest _Basic Ley Line Magic, How Ley Lines Work, or Ley Lines for the Beginning Wizard, _Those three were really helpful for me. Ah, here we are, your vault that is." He smiled and stepped out of the cart. "I heard you're a rich boy now. Sirius left you all his stuff didn't he?"

Harry stepped out of the cart and realized that Bill was right. "Yeah, he did." Harry looked down and struggled to smile as Bill opened the door. When the smoke faded away, Harry was taken aback. There was probably twice the amount there had been when he first visited Gringotts, maybe more. He was astounded. The mounds of galleons were higher than he was tall, which was about six foot since he just finished a growth spurt. "Wow." Harry said as he scooped a handful or two into his money bag and got back in the cart while Bill closed it.

"Yeah, I don't even know if the Malfoy's have that much. Although with their house and assets and all the stuff they're tied up with would probably give them more. If you didn't notice, we had to change your vault." Harry hadn't noticed and now felt bad that he hadn't.

The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence and when Harry stepped out of the cart once again he thanked Bill for everything. "Don't worry about it Harry. It's my job. He flashed Harry a smile and was off.

Outside Gringotts, Harry stood on the top step, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. He stumbled down the steps and bumped into none other the Draco Malfoy. "Watch where your going you stupid wanker!" Harry still wasn't sure who he had bumped into and the brightness of the light made him fall back on the last step. "Potter, Potter, Potter, one would think you had more coordination from all the hours on the Quidditch Pitch."

Harry now had an inkling of who had helped him up but wasn't sure cause he couldn't see the legendary smirk. "Ah, thanks for the help up. Sorry I bumped you Malfoy? Are we being civil?" Harry wasn't sure but he didn't want to start something here and now. As his eyes cleared he could see that Malfoy had also gone through a growth spurt but now as nicely as Harry. He still had the muscles and build of a seeker but he was thiner and there were bags under his eyes. There was also something strange in his eyes… fear. "Malfoy, are you oh-"

"DRACO! What have I said about talking to muggle lovers and blood traitors? Move along Potter before we make you." Lucius sneered at Harry who glared back with the same amount of hatred. He glanced at Draco and saw sorrow at the way Harry was being treated and fear of his father if he interfered.

"Hope you enjoyed your stay in Azkaban Lucius, it won't be your last when I'm through with you." He hoped he hadn't made Draco's situation worse but couldn't let Lucius off with nothing. He turned on his heals and walked towards Flourish and Blotts.

"This isn't over Potter." Lucius said just loud enough for Harry to hear. "I'm going to figure out how you got away from me the other night and when I do you will be mine."

Harry continued walking and pushed open the door to Flourish and Blotts with out touching it and with out a thought to what that meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Close Encounters of the Fairy Kind

By: Srreadsalot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did you wouldn't be reading this here and you wouldn't have to wait two years for the next book to come out and I would be the one worth billions and billions of dollars. But since you are reading this here and you have to wait two years for the next book and I am not worth billions and billions of dollars… I don't own it.

Chapter Two: Alliance

The smell of old books bombarded his senses; Hermione would have loved it. He on the other hand, wasn't quite used to being in a book store 24/7. A short wizard came bustling out of the back. He was barely five foot and reminded Harry a lot of Dudley. The man walked up to Harry with a warm smile on his face and genuine love for life. All resemblance of Dudley was washed away.

"Good afternoon, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?" Harry wondered if the man was being polite in not mentioning his name or if he didn't realize it was Harry for he did look different. He had recently gotten contacts and his tanned body was filling out nicely with muscles in all the right places. He was also in muggle clothing: a pair of baggy blue jeans and a tight blue shirt that said Joe's Crab Shack. The Dursley's had gotten it for Dudley when he was five and now it fit Harry.

"I was wondering if you could direct me to the section containing information about ley lines. A friend of mine mentioned them in conversation earlier today and mentioned some things that weren't in the book I already have. I want to make sure my information is up to date and accurate." Harry smiled warmly at the pleasantly plump man and followed him to the back of the store.

"We don't normally keep these books out in front because not many people ask for information about them." He rummaged in several trunks and one coffin before he said, "Ah ha! I remember now. I stored them in with the foreign language books. Some of the books are in Latin and one is in French I believe." He scuttled over to a large box in the shape of a cat. Harry didn't get the association.

"A cat? Why are the foreign language books and the ley line books for that matter, in a cat shaped box, if you don't mind me asking?" Harry said tentatively, not wanting to offend the bookkeeper.

"Oh, it's a funny story actually. You see, we re-modeled a bit over this past year. We moved a few shelves around and got a huge new inventory but not enough space to put everything. Well the ministry won't let us but a resizing spell on any establishment in Diagon Alley. They say it will mess with the hidden properties and muggles might make their way in here. Codswallop in my opinion. So we had to find places to put the extra books. We didn't want to through them away, of course, cause what if people need them for something. So we put aside a budget for boxes as we bought out our supplier. That's why the coffin and the cat box." Harry smiled as if it really was funny and looked inside the cat box.

There were dozens of books on ley lines, even the ones Bill suggested. "This will be great. Can I look through them for a while?" Harry asked, politely trying to get rid of the shop keeper. The man didn't take a hint and just nodded his head emphatically while standing there pleased as punch.

Just then the bell rang, signaling the arrival of a new customer. "I would try _Ley Lines and How They Work, Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About Ley Lines, and Ley Lines for that Over Due Essay you Haven't Done Yet. _They helped me out of some tight spots." He smiled amiably and left to tend to his newest customer.

Harry gazed at all the books in the box. As the man had said, there were a few books in other languages but most were about ley lines. He went to grab _Everything You Ever Wanted to Know about Ley Lines _but stopped. Something very warm had grazed the back of his hand. He ignored it and reached for the book again but felt the warmth. He kept his hand where it was and noticed it wasn't touching anything other than his desired book. Harry dug around, searching for the source of heat.

At the bottom of the box, wrapped in white linen, were two books: the source of the heat. Harry dug the books out and put them on his lap. As soon as he touched them, the warmth went away and the books were just books again. He unwrapped the bundles and found two leather bound books with no inscriptions gracing the covers. Harry opened one and read the title. _Why Ley Lines?_ Harry shook his head in wonderment and opened the other book. _How to Use Ley Lines _was written in a neat script.

He grabbed _Everything You Wanted to Know about Ley Lines _and _Basic Ley Line Magic_ and ran to the front of the store. "I'm ready to check out, sir!" He said, gasping in excitement.

The man clapped his hands together several times, "Good, good, now which did you pick? Let's have a look, shall we?" His brow furrowed as he noticed the two, leather bound books without inscriptions. "Are you sure you found these in that box?" Harry nodded, hoping the man wouldn't tell him the books weren't for sale. He shrugged and rang up Harry's purchase. "Good selections I might add. You should do fine on your assignment. Oh, and if you wanted to, ah, return these when you were finished," The man pointed to the two leather bound books in particular. "We charge a 10 percent restocking fee after two weeks." The man patted the books, wrapped them in linen again, and handed the packages to Harry. "You take good care of those books!" The man shouted as Harry walked over the threshold in a last ditch effort for him to return the books when he was finished.

Harry couldn't wait to get back to the Dursley's house. This thought struck him as very odd and he decided instead of going straight home that he would go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and read for a while.

Outside Fortescue's, there was a group of people gathered and they were shouting about something or other. Harry pushed his way forward to see what was happening. Right in front of Harry, Draco Malfoy lay bleeding from his upper lip and nose. His cheek was also very red. Over him, looking quite disgusted stood Lucius Malfoy. "Get up, boy! I will not have you gathering pity from these people." Lucius said pity as if it were a dirty work. "You will not talk back to me in that ungrateful tone."

Before Harry could think about what he was doing, he said, "I don't care what he said to you! You have no rite to treat anyone that way." He turned his back on Lucius and offered Draco a helping hand. There was a sharp pain in his back and he fell flat on his face.

"This is no concern of _yours_, Potter! Get away from my son. I will treat whomever, however I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Lucius fell back as if pushed and the stare from Harry was a sign that he had done it and he didn't care who knew. With barely another thought, Harry pushed Lucius back against the bar and into a bar stool.

"Leave. Now, Lucius, before I really loose my temper." Harry was glaring pure hatred toward Lucius who disappeared in a pop. Harry got to his feet and tried to not look at anyone around him. He realized he had used magic in public and that he was under aged but at the time he didn't care. Right now he was worried about what the crowd though.

He didn't have to wait long for a loud cheer broke out from somewhere and the entire crowd whooped, hollered, and applauded for Harry. Harry blushed and looked down at Draco who was staring up in wonderment. Harry offered his hand and Draco took it. "Sorry about that. I think I just lost you your ride." Harry blushed again but Draco just brushed it off as if it were nothing.

"Um, uh, thanks? I mean, you did probably just make my life a living hell for the rest of the summer but maybe I can use you as a threat against him. He might not have looked that surprised but trust me. He has no idea how you're doing what you're doing. Its pissing him off but maybe now I can use that." Draco gave a half smile and started walking off. "Harry, uh, I don't know if this changes anything between us. I mean, I am still a Slytherin and you're still a Gryffindore but I'd like to be able to say we are at least civil now?" Draco looked very young and innocent in that moment and Harry smiled.

"Draco, I would like to think of us as on the verge of friendship." Harry smiled back and retreated to the ice cream bar in order to apologize for what he had done.


	3. Chapter 3

Close Encounters of the Fairy Kind

By: Srreadsalot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did you wouldn't be reading this here and you wouldn't have to wait two years for the next book to come out and I would be the one worth billions and billions of dollars. But since you are reading this here and you have to wait two years for the next book and I am not worth billions and billions of dollars… I don't own it.

Chapter Three:

Harry had been up since seven the previous morning to do his chores. Now it was 3:00 A.M. and Harry was more tired than he could ever remember being, but he couldn't take his eyes off the book he was reading.

_Ley lines are the magical forces that allow a wizard or witch to perform magic. Ley lines can be found all over the world. The wizards and witches that can see the lines describe them as looking like a spider web. _

_To do magic, one must have a wand to draw on the energy contained in the lines. The wands are like a converter that allow the wizard or witch to focus the energy into something productive. There have been several reported cases of wizards supposedly being able to tap into the lines with out a wand but the most anyone of them were capable of doing was summoning from further distances than what was normal. They also studied for years to be able to do this and were very powerful. Eventually the power consumed them and they were either driven crazy or died from the exposure to the residual magic. _

Harry sighed heavily. This was all old information and hadn't been at all helpful. He wondered what he was going to do. He needed to know more about using the power: what it could be used for and who had used it. He needed someone to show him what to do.

Pulsating warmth ran up Harry's leg. He looked around for the cause and saw the leather bound books. He picked up one and the warmth went away. He flicked through the book with nonchalance, wondering why the book kept calling to him. He reached the table of contents and read chapter titles: 1. "What are ley lines?", 2. "Do they concern me?", 3. "What can I do with them?", 4. "Simple ley line spells."

Harry smiled. This was exactly what he was looking for. He voraciously read through the night.

The next day Harry woke with his face plastered to a page somewhere towards the end of the book. He hadn't tried any of the spells cause he was so tired but decided to keep reading. These books were going to be his best friends this coming school year.

He glanced at his bedside clock and noticed it was only 8:30. He only fell asleep about three hours ago, what woke him up? "I said get up! Now!" Aunt Petunia's screeching voice was what woke him. His eyelids fluttered for a moment and then we was being roughly shaken. "Boy, I told you to get up! You need to do your chores outside, now! Your Uncle is having people over tonight and the yard work needs to be done. Now go!"

Harry groaned and got out of bed. He stretched and the shirt he had on rode up to the top of his boxers. He had gotten out of his pants last night but had fallen asleep before he could get the shirt off. He shed the shirt and caught his reflection in the floor length mirror. His hair was messier than it usually was and his boxers weren't on straight causing him to feel slightly uncomfortable. He straightened the boxers and noticed his abs contract. He had always had a nice, lithe body but he was looking thinner and realized he hadn't had a decent meal in a while. He had been wrapped up in his books.

Harry sighed and changed into clothes he could do yard work in. He grabbed the book he was almost finished with and shoved it in the back pocket of his baggy jeans. He was alone in the kitchen, seeing as Aunt Petunia probably went back to bed and the other two hadn't woken yet. He got eggs and orange juice out of the fridge and got the bread from the bread box. He proceeded to make French toast and drank a glass of orange juice while the toast was frying.

Harry sat at his usual place eating the breakfast he had prepared for himself. He had decided to make extra for the rest of his family and left it by the stove. When he finished his breakfast, he went out side and had to shield his eyes from the harsh sun. He had recalled something in the book from last night and wanted to try it out before he got out the lawn mower. He went to the back of the house and grabbed the book out of his back pocket. He had tried gathering ley line magic inside himself last night but was too tired to do anything with it. He knew he could tap the lines fine even when he wasn't under extreme emotional distress.

He gathered some of the ley line into himself and let it settle into his center. He opened the book to the beginner spells and read about the first spell. _Yard work made easy._ Harry chuckled. This book was perfect. It had everything he could ever want in it. He sighed and took hold of the magic inside him as if it was a ball and he was going to do a throw in like in soccer. He thrusted his hands down toward the ground with his eyes closed and he felt the power spread over the entire lawn.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw that the whole yard was cut and perfect looking. He sighed as he felt a draw on his center as the power left him. He walked to the back porch where a lawn chair sat and plopped down with the book. He hoped he could find some other useful spells in it. He opened to the last page just to see how many there were and noticed something odd… a warning. He read through it.

Warning!

The contents of this book can be considered

very dangerous if usued inappropriately.

The use of ley line magic can become addicting.

Follow the instructions in this book with extreme

caution.

JHP

Harry was having a hard time wrapping his head around this. He didn't really think that ley line magic could become addicting but he had only done it purposely once so he couldn't really talk. He decided then and there that he would be very responsible about his use of ley line magic and tell Dumbledore that he could do it as soon as he got to school. If Dumbledore told him he couldn't do it then… well he would deal with that if it happened.

The Hogwart's Express left platform 9 ¾ just like it always did on September 1. All the students were accounted for and in possession of all the things needed for the beginning of the year, even Neville Longbottom, who was notorious for forgetting _something_ wherever he went. At the back of the train Harry Potter sat, pouring over a new book he had gotten over the summer.

Hermione opened the compartment door to Harry still reading. She looked at the inscription, expecting one of the required books for sixth years. What she found was a Latin inscription she couldn't read. "Harry, what are you reading? Is that Latin?" She gave him a puzzled look and he looked up from the book.

"Actually, only the title and the spell words are in Latin. The book is about advanced conjuring spells. It's really interesting actually, you should look at it when I'm finished. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I wanted to talk to you about something that happened to me over the summer." She stepped further into the compartment and sat across from Harry. He muttered something in Latin and the door closed. Hermione gaped. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I found a book over the summer and it was incredible. It was about ley line magic and how certain wizards can tap into them. I decided to look into it and found out there are ley lines all over the place and that we can tap into them and use the power for almost anything. It's amazing." He grinned at her astonished look.

"Harry… I don't know what to say! That was amazing! How long have you been doing this and has the ministry caught you? Do you still have that book?" She blurted these out rather quickly and then settled down slightly. "Harry, I want to know everything."

A/N: Okay, so I have gotten three chapters up and have yet to have more than three reviews. If you have read about me in my profile, you will know that I am a review whore. Come on guys I know you got one in you! Next Chapter will be up, but only after at least five reviews. Thanks, SR.


	4. Chapter 4

To my wonderful reviewers: You have satisfied me for the moment! Great job. I am soo proud! lol. But remember, I am a review whore so keep em coming.

**fifespice**: my first review! tear you are wonderful. I guess we are going to have to find out about Hermione and Dumbledore, won't we? wink I promise not to keep you waiting too long.

**SLNS: **well, well… I guess I can put more Draco in there for ya. Not that I wasn't going to already. haha. I think I am going to make Draco more dominant. I tried to show him as submissive in the sense that he was scared of Lucius but since Harry took care of that, Draco will have a nice strong… back bone. haha.

**fragonknight01**: sorry about the spelling errors. I might have been writing that part with my eyes closed. I tend to do that a lot. sorry. Poor Lucius, I know. But I have to have a bad guy and I'm not sure its going to be You-Know-Who. That actually worked. I didn't say Voldemort cause I didn't want to make it obvious but that is his name… awe well. JHP… evil grin you will figure it out soon.. I am sure of that.

**Lauren**: I am going as fast as I can. and don't call me a prat XP

Close Encounters of the Fairy Kind

By: Srreadsalot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did you wouldn't be reading this here and you wouldn't have to wait two years for the next book to come out and I would be the one worth billions and billions of dollars. But since you are reading this here and you have to wait two years for the next book and I am not worth billions and billions of dollars… I don't own it.

Chapter Four

Harry stepped into the entrance hall and gasped. This first sight of Hogwarts always took his breath away. The marble stair case stood out in stark relief to the dark stone walls. He was nudged in the back and looked around to see who it was. "Oh, I'm so sorry Harry. I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into you." Colin walked passed him and let Harry stare.

A few minutes passed and he shook himself out of his trance and noticed the last people were filing into the feast. "It's a sight for sore eyes, ain't it Potter?" The familiar voice did not go with the indifferent tone. He turned and there stood Draco Malfoy. He was wearing his robes so Harry couldn't really see if he had gained back the weight or lost more from over the summer. The healthy gleam in his eye made him think the former was true. "It seems like such a long time ago that we stood here, doesn't it?"

Harry spoke up but was still guarded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Umm, uh, how are you doing?" Harry said tentatively.

"I'm doing better now, thank you. I threatened my father with you beating him up and he has lain off. Thank you again for what you did." With that Draco turned and headed into the hall. Harry was going to say something else but decided against it and went to his normal seat between Hermione and Ron.

"I see all the older students are here now." Dumbledore's eyes gleamed even from where Harry was sitting and he slightly blushed and looked to the golden plate sitting in from of him. Dumbledore turned his eyes to McGonagall and nodded slightly. McGonagall went to get the new students to be sorted.

Harry looked across the room to where the Slytherin table was and glanced at Malfoy. He seemed to be enjoying himself and didn't look the worse for wear in his new, black robes and his slightly shaggy hair added a touch of maturity to his features. Harry smiled slightly and looked to his fellow Gryffindors for conversation.

Ron was in an adamant conversation with Dean Thomas about Quidditch and what the most important position was. Ron was trying to argue for Keeper and Dean for Seeker. "Without the Keeper, the Chasers are going to score more points than the snitch is worth in less than five minutes." Ron said roughly.

Dean responded hotly, "Granted the Keeper is important but the Seeker is the key player. He or she can end the match before the chasers touch the ball twice. The snitch is worth fifteen times as many points as one goal."

Harry decided it was time to but in and said, "Guys, relax. Each position is equally important to a good team. A good keeper defends the posts, chasers score, beaters stop everyone from doing their job, and the seeker ends the game. With out one, the rest of the team would have a hard time functioning.

They were both about to argue when McGonagall walked in with the frightened looking first years. _Did we ever look **that** scared?_ Harry thought to himself as one of the smaller boys fell over the hem of his robes and got up, scarlet faced. There were a few snickers from the Slytherins but no one really seemed to notice. "You will each place the sorting hat on your head while sitting on the stool. The hat will shout out either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Now, Aardvarkian, Avery, please step forward."

The sorting progressed with out incident and Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome one and all to what I hope will be a wonderful year filled with learning and some fun here and there. You will be pleased to know that the subject of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taught by all of your teachers in turn. I myself will be taking shifts. Also, we have decided to change up our Quidditch program this year." There were hollers, shouts, and arguments right off the bat at this but everyone eventually settled down. "To promote inter-house unity, the quidditch teams will no longer be house specific. The four captains will be having their own tryouts and anyone can go to any of the tryouts." There weren't any out right refusals but no one was particularly happy about this. "Now I think we should all get down to eating this wonderful meal." Dumbledore waved his wand and food sprouted onto the golden serving dishes.

Harry filled his plate, vowing to only think about the Quidditch situation after he had a full stomach. _I also need to talk to Dumbledore about ley line magic. _Harry was happily eating, seeing as he didn't have anything to eat on the train. He had been talking to Hermione and they both lost track of time. "Harry, what are we going to do about quidditch? You're the captain, right? Can't you just… not pick anyone but Gryffindors?" It was apparent to Harry that Dean had been wanting to ask him about the quidditch situation for a while.

Harry chewed thoughtfully. He had thought of this, naturally, but didn't want to say so. He swallowed and said, "I have to know more about what is going to happen with tryouts and what other changes, if any, there will be. I'm not informed enough to make an educated decision." Harry said with enough authority that the conversation about quidditch died. He turned to his other side and began spoke with Hermione until the plates cleared for desert.

As he placed a truffle tart onto his plate, he had the distinct feeling he was being watched and that he had been for a while. He looked straight up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy who held his gaze for a moment and then turned to Blaise. The red tinge riding up Malfoy's neck was a sure sign that he was blushing and Harry smiled to himself as he ate his desert.

Back in the dormitory, there was a lot of discussion about the positives and negatives to do with the new quidditch arrangements. "This is crap. They are doing this to support house unity but I don't think it's going to work." Seamus said without giving a reason. With all the commotion, Harry decided that it would be a good time for him to slip out unnoticed and since quidditch captains were asked to help the prefects, he could claim he was patrolling the halls if he got caught.

Fortunately, he didn't get stopped by anyone. He realized though, that when he got to the statue that hid Dumbledore's office, he didn't know the password. He was standing outside the door, whispering the names of every muggle candy he could think of when someone said, "Mr. Potter, although I assume you are patrolling the halls like we asked, I don't think you need to be patrolling in front of the head masters office." A smiling Professor McGonagall was standing next to him.

Harry blushed slightly, "Thank you for assuming the best, but I'm afraid I have to disappoint you." She smiled knowingly. "I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore. It's about… well I don't know if it would be smart to speak of it in the open hall." He smiled apologetically.

The Professor smiled knowingly and said, "Milk Duds. This better be good Potter, although, know you, it probably is." She followed him up the revolving staircase and knocked loudly on the door.

A faint "enter" was heard from the other side of the door. The office looked exactly the same as Harry last remembered. The professor smiled and gestured for the two of them to take a seat. "What can I do you for you Harry? I assume you're not in enough trouble that Professor McGonagall would need me to speak with you already."

Harry wringed his hands together in a nervous gesture as he said, "Not yet." He tried to make a joke of it but the thought of what he was going to tell Dumbledore prevented him from smiling. "Professors, something… _interesting_ happened to me over the summer." He looked up to gage their reactions and saw unmoving expressions. He plowed forward quickly. "I was attacked by Lucius Malfoy after I wandered off while I was taking an evening walk. I had just been walking when I felt really strange and then I took another step and the feeling was gone. The Lucius showed up and tried to nab me but he hurtled me into the line of power I had felt earlier and I wished as hard as I could that I could be home and, suddenly, I was."

Dumbledore's expression changed to thoughtful worry but McGonagall looked like she was going to have a cow. "I figured out later that it was a ley line and that they are all over the world. We tap into them when we use our wands and a few people have tried and succeeded at tapping into the line with out their wands. Well, I started practicing and now I can do it too." He looked at them apologetically as if he had done something wrong but no one said anything.

Almost five whole minutes had gone by where both of the Professors digested what he had said. "Harry," Dumbledore finally broke the ice. "I wonder if you might give us a demonstration." Harry was kind of taken aback with Dumbledore's reaction but thought, _what the heck?_

Harry breathed in and, at the same time, drew in ley line magic from the rather large lines surrounding Hogwarts. He didn't really know what to do so he took a roll of empty parchment from his pocket and it floated in the air. He unrolled it with a thought formed it into a large cylinder, which he then sent flying around Fawkes and then back in his hand rolled up once again. McGonagall stared in amazement and Dumbledore looked amused. "Harry, I would like to hear more about this development in your powers but it is late. I think it is safe to say that your schedule might be altered a bit come morning." He winked at Harry and gestured for Harry to leave.

As soon as the door shut, McGonagall practically screamed out, "Albus, do you know what this means!" McGonagall seemed extremely excited.

Dumbledore on the other hand said in a quiet and subdued voice, "Yes, Minerva, I know what this means." Dumbledore sighed loudly. "I know what it means…"

A/N: Dun, dun, dun… Ha ha I am soo evil! I will probably update soon but… you know the drill. Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers. Sorry about comma errors or spelling errors. I was told very strongly that I had to update asap and I didn't want to disappoint.


	5. Chapter 5

**_To my reviewers:_** Thanks again for the reviews. It's so awesome when people read my stuff! sighs ok well some questions will be answered in this up coming chapter. Hope you enjoy

**bri ()**: don't scowl at me! this is my first real cliffy so you will find out what it means but probably not for a while.. maybe sooner depending on my mood and what I feel like writing evil grin Thanks for the unique comment.. I was going for something I haven't read before so… yeah. I refuse to comment about JHP. Draco will definitely be more in character soon. Wussy Malfoy… just doesn't make sense.

**fifespice**: you will see! XP

**dragonknight01**: don't make wild speculations! It's nothing that has to do with ballet. I promise. crosses heart thank you though. You gave me a really good idea in your comment, you probably just don't know it though. XD I promise not to overtax your brain cells… just tax them… hehe

**mateja007**: thanks for the comment. I tend to write these at night and sometimes when I am really, really, really tired. Sorry for the mistakes.

**SLNS**: Yeah, I kinda figured that's what you meant. :0D its ok to be greedy… I know I can be. lol

**Gryffindos**: Umm… I'm not really sure what you mean by fusing the ley lines. The ley lines aren't owned by anyone. They expand all over the world and any wizard can tap into any ley line with a wand. Harry can just do it without his wand.

**Lauren**: when are you going to learn that I am indeed an evil prat and enjoy my work! XP…bwahahahha. wait till you see what's coming!

**kluv19**: evil grin you flatter me. I appreciate the add to your fav. list. as for the extremes… I'm working on it. The cliffhangers are a must. I have to keep you hooked! as for the chapters though.. sucks in air through teeth sorry bout that.. I am trying to make them longer. thanks again!

**Artemis Adriane**: eek! sorry. I know it was evil to stop there but my evil nature over ran me and I stopped. Besides, I figure shorter chapters more frequently might be better than longer chapters less frequently. I can **_almost_ **do a short chapter once a day. but the long ones take.. longer? lol

Close Encounters of the Fairy Kind

By: Srreadsalot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did you wouldn't be reading this here and you wouldn't have to wait two years for the next book to come out and I would be the one worth billions and billions of dollars. But since you are reading this here and you have to wait two years for the next book and I am not worth billions and billions of dollars… I don't own it.

Chapter Five:

Harry had just come in through the portrait hole when Seamus came up to him, "What did he say! I saw you leaving and I assumed you went to talk to Dumbledore. You did, didn't you?" Seamus looked really stressed and had said this really fast.

Harry smiled a little condescendingly. Seamus was really worked up for someone who had never been on the team before and didn't have to worry about his spot. "Seamus, I did talk to Dumbledore but not about quidditch. They are going to inform us more later in the next few weeks." Harry put up a hand to keep Seamus from interrupting. "I'm sure, okay? No matter what happens, I will be picking the best people for each position. I got to go now, though. I will talk to you later, okay?"

Harry walked away rather quickly because he didn't want to talk about quidditch any more. He spotted Ron and Hermione in the corner looking over the summer homework and walked up to them. "Hey guys. What's up?" Hermione just grunted as she was reading something Ron had written.

"Nothing much, Hermione is checking my homework for me. My mum says if I don't improve my grades this year she is not going to be happy. She actually said or else but I was too afraid to ask, or else what, so… yeah. I've asked Hermione to kinda tutor me." He smiled and went back to reading over Hermione's shoulder.

"Uh, Hermione, I just got back from talking with Dumbledore." This got her attention and she looked up at him. "He said he was going to change my schedule around." He looked kind of worried as he waited for a reaction.

Hermione nodded her head. "I expected as much. I don't know if you realize how few people in the world can do what you can do." It had slipped Harry and Hermione's minds that Ron had no idea what they were talking about.

"Uh, guys? Remember on the train when I was doing your prefect duties. Well, that means I have no bloody idea what you are talking about." Ron scowled at them, still slightly upset that he got stuck doing their duties on the train.

Harry blushed, embarrassed. He didn't know what to tell Ron. _Ron probably wouldn't understand all the finer points of it. _He chided himself. Ron was working hard this year to up his grades. The least Harry could do was give him the information. "Sorry about that, Ron. Over the summer I found out that I can tap into ley lines without using my wand. Only about ten people in the history have been able to do it successfully and most, if not all, are either in St. Mungos or dead due to the power build up." Ron looked skeptical as if he didn't know what Harry was talking about. Harry sighed and concentrated on Ron's homework. The scroll wizzed out of Hermione's hand and did a dance similar to what Harry made it do in Dumbledore's office.

Ron stared with his mouth agape. "How… oh my god! What…?" Harry and Hermione just laughed and Harry tickled Ron with his quill. Everything went down hill from there and, after about a half hour, Harry went to bed.

The next morning, Harry sat staring at the top of his canopy bed trying to decipher his feelings. He could do magic with out a wand. Dumbledore knew and wasn't pissed. This made him ecstatic. He was getting a much harder schedule. This… didn't make him too happy, too say the least. He got up and took off the pale blue shirt he had on and walked to the shower in just his silk pajama bottoms. He had decided to splurge on some comfortable clothing to try and make himself feel better after last year.

The previous night, there was an announcement on the boards in the common room. It stated that all six and seventh year students could wear muggle clothing under their robes if they chose to. Harry was going to take full advantage of this with the stone washed jeans and a red shirt the showed off his muscles. He threw on a black robe and was off to breakfast really early.

Down in the great hall, there were very few people at breakfast. Ginny was sitting enjoying some white toast, but she was the only Gryffindor other than Harry. There were a couple of Ravenclaws and five or six Hufflepuffs, but only Draco Malfoy was at the Slytherin table. Harry nodded slightly to him, made a showing of taking off a fake feather hat and bowing. Harry gave an amused half smile and went over to talk to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, what are you doing up so early?" He sat down and reached for a piece of Ginny's already buttered toast.

"I could ask you the same thing, Dodger." She grabbed her piece of toast back from Harry and continued eating it. "I couldn't sleep last night. The quidditch thing has got me a little bit worried. I know I'm good at chaser but I'm only a fifth year and, I don't know, there are a lot of older, better chasers at Hogwarts. I'm just a little bit nervous." She looked up from her plate and gave Harry a half-hearted smile.

Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders with out really thinking about it. "Ginny, I can't say for sure if you will be on my team or not. I don't know how they are going to set up the try outs or what's going to happen. I guarantee you, though, that you will be on some team. I would love to have most of, if not all of my team from last year but I guess it depends on how the tryouts are going to go. I'm not sure if there are separate tryouts for the separate teams or if there is one large tryout and everyone picks or what." He gave Ginny a half squeeze and buttered his own toast. "By the way, who's Dodger?"

Ginny giggled and shook her head. "Figure it out. I'm gunna go up to the common room for and get all my books together." She got up from the table and laughed as she saw the frustration on Harry's face. "Talk to you later, Dodger!"

After Ginny left, Harry was the only one at the large table. He had a few moments of peace before Draco Malfoy came over and sat next to Harry, facing away from the food. "Hey, Potter." He didn't say "Potter" like it was a disgusting word any more. It was more of a nickname. "So, what do you think about the quidditch change?" Draco never really looked at Harry, just sat there talking.

"Well, it will be interesting to see what happens I guess. I'm not really sure how its going to work but I guess playing with different people instead of against them will be interesting." Harry wasn't really sure how to respond to Malfoy. Part of him was very cautious but the other part was saying, "Go for it." He hated being cautious around people. He relaxed and continued to eat his toast. Just then Blaise Zabinni came in and Draco got up. "See you at your try out, Potter."

Draco walked away with a smirk on his face and sat next to Blaise at the Slytherin table. Harry wasn't sure if he liked the new Malfoy or not. He was definitely interesting. Harry sighed and picked up a few pancakes and ate them too.

As he finished, Hedwig came in and landed on his shoulder. She nudged Harry's ear with her and he stroked her wing feathers and gave her his toast crust. There was a letter of sorts tied around her leg and he took it off. He read slowly while absentmindedly stroking Hedwig:

_Harry, _

_I have enclosed your new schedule in this letter. _

_The one that will come with the other students _

_isn't your actual schedule. Sorry _

_about the confusion in the two schedules. _

_Professor Dumbledore _

Harry took the other piece of paper from the parchment envelope and looked at his schedule with interest. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, and DADA were still on there but under his elected classes were two he had never heard of before: Wandless Magic and Select. He figured Wandless Magic was all about ley lines and how to use them but Select confused him. He shrugged and put his schedule away. _I guess I'll find out what 'Select' _is on Friday.

Hedwig left after eating all his toast crust and being thoroughly petted. Harry smiled to himself as he watched Hedwig fly away. A loud commotion at the door to the Great Hall woke him from his day dream. "Ron, I am right, that's all there is to it! Everyone knows that in 1757 **Hilda** Henflew discovered Goblins were…" Hermione was red in the face and had just stopped to get a good breath.

Ron cut her off. "That's not possible! **Hilver **Henflew was the guy who discovered Goblins were naturally taken with fruit and not vegetables. There is an entire essay devoted to his findings and observations in _Goblins: Eating and Breeding Habits."_ Hermione huffed and sat down on one side of Harry. Ron sat on the other.

Harry wasn't sure about the facts of the argument so he didn't say anything about it. " Good morning, Ron." He gave a half smile to Ron and Ron just kind of gruffed a reply. "Morning, Hermione." Harry gave her a hopeful smile.

Hermione smiled back and said, "Morning Harry. How did you sleep last night?"

"Pretty good, actually. I think it was a total of six hours? I don't need that much sleep any more after this summer. Six hours is actually a lot for me lately." It was good to be back at Hogwarts among his friends, even if they were fighting over something incredibly stupid.

"That's great Harry. I'm glad you are getting more sleep. Did you get your schedule yet?" Harry glanced at her, unbelieving. _How did she know **everything!** _"She answered his question before he could ask, "I just thought that since you are getting a revised schedule that it might come early." She held out her hand, obviously convinced that he did have his schedule.

He sighed and dug in his pocket for flimsy paper. "I have no idea how you knew I had it but here you go." She grabbed it from him enthusiastically. This was here domain, the world of academia. _Maybe that is why she is upset with Ron; he's invading her comfort zone?_ Harry mentally shrugged and waited for Hermione to get to his electives.

Her brow was wrinkled in confusion. "Harry, I didn't see these on the electives list. How did you…" It dawned on her and she blushed slightly and she kept reading. "Well Harry, I assume that Wandless Magic is to do with you manipulating the ley lines but 'Select', I have absolutely no idea. Sorry."

She handed him back his schedule and gathered a bagel and cream cheese onto her plate. Then everyone else's schedules came to the hoots and hollers of mail time in the Great Hall.

While everyone else was preoccupied with their schedules, Harry took his fake one and put it in his pocket. He glanced around the room and finally his eyes fell on a familiar Slytherin blonde. He smiled to himself. He was starting to think of Draco as a friend, mainly because they weren't fighting any more but also because it seemed they were both going through a lot of the same things. Both obviously had gone through a lot over the last year or so: Harry with Sirius dying and him with his father being in jail and then being beaten on for stupid reasons. Harry truly felt bad for Malfoy for the first time.

He was still staring when Hermione bumped him on accident. "Sorry, Harry." But she then went back to obsessing over her schedule. Harry was confused by Hermione's schedule when he saw it. She also had the 'Select' class. He glanced at Ron's. He had the same. Harry thought to himself. _I wonder who else has this class and if anyone else has Wandless Magic. Were these classes made up because of me?_ Harry felt kind of bad. He hoped that the classes weren't made just for him.

He glanced again at the Slytherin table and found confusion on the seventh years faces. He had a feeling that the Slytherins and Gryffindors were in for a treat where classes were concerned.

A/N: To stop or not to stop… That is the question. Oh well, I guess I have a few more hours before I have to get ready… Might as well keep going.

Potions was first on the list of classes Harry had to attend. Ron, Hermione, and Harry made their way down to the dungeons. Ron was on his right and Hermione was on his left. They weren't really talking to each other after the little historical dispute this morning. Harry sighed, defeated. They wouldn't listen to reason and everything he said seemed to only make the problem worse. He took his normal seat in the potions lab and waited for everyone else to get there. There was something on the board, but he couldn't read it. He squinted but that didn't really help. He sighed. He needed new glasses. Maybe on their next break he could by some contacts or something.

Harry stared at the board and moved up until he could comfortably see. He was in the second row. Hermione and Ron walked in and looked at Harry's empty seat. They looked up and saw Harry in the second row. "Oy, Harry, what are you doing up there?" Ron asked.

Harry turned and blushed. "I can't see the board back there. I need new glasses." They both nodded their heads solemnly as if in understanding.

"Not to leave you hanging or anything, but I think we will stay back here, the better to go unnoticed by Snape." Harry nodded his head and turned to face the board again. He read: _Seventh Year Potions requirements. _There was a list of potions that they would have to complete by the end of the year. All were prospects for their NEWT exam. Harry breathed in deeply. This year was going to be hell, he just knew it.

The class began to fill up as it usually did: Gryffindors in back and Slytherins in front. Everyone looked at him in awe as he defied the unwritten code of seating. Harry just tried not to blush or call attention to himself. The bell rang and Snape swooped in, in a flurry of robes. It was obvious Snape had decided _against_ the wearing of muggle clothes.

Snape stopped next to Harry's desk and turned slowly to face him. "What are you doing up here, Potter?" He spat icily.

Harry mumbled, "I couldn't see what was written on the board from my usual seat." Harry blushed at having to confess this to Snape.

"I'm sorry, Potter, what was that? I didn't quite hear you." Snape smirked. He was making something completely not embarrassing into something Harry was ashamed of.

Harry sighed and said in a loud enough voice for everyone to hear. "I couldn't see the board from where I was sitting before, so I moved up." He only said it this loud because he knew Snape would make him do it eventually.

Snape glowered at him for Harry had ruined his fun. He turned to go to the front of the class, clearly disappointed for not being able to take points off for the lack of being able to see.

Malfoy whooshed in a second later, red faced and slightly sweaty. "Sorry, Professor. I was running late." If Malfoys blushed, Draco would be blushing at the moment.

Snape smiled evilly at Harry and said, "Quite alright, Draco. But in punishment, I will seat you next to Potter." Everyone kind of went extremely silent at hearing this and stared at Draco, waiting for a rebellious remark. Draco simply sauntered up to his seat and sat.

Snape glared questioningly at Malfoy but proceeded with class. "Today, we will be brewing a mild truth serum. The strong of willed will be able to fight it but most will be unable. Turn to page 218 for instructions and ingredients. Begin."

There was a scuffling of chairs as people went to different cabinets to get the proper ingredients. "I'll go get the ingredients we need if you start the water boiling?" Draco left without waiting for a response. Harry set a pint of water to boil and waited for Draco. _When did I start to think of him as Draco and not Malfoy?_ Harry wondered. He shrugged it off as to that day in Diagon Alley.

Draco brought over the ingredients and started to sort them out. Harry read that the instructions and said, "So, umm, I'll chop the brickweed if you crush the beetle shells?" Draco just nodded and Harry got out his knife.

They proceeded with out incident, finishing about ten minutes before the bell. They bottled their potion and waited for Snape to notice they were finished.

"Longbottom," Snape sighed and put his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Go to the hospital wing." Neville tried to say something but Snapes hand shot out, pointing to the door. "Just go. I will deal with this." Neville left and Snape swept his wand across the floor. "Ah, Potter, Malfoy, you seem to be done. Shall we test it?" They shrugged. "Potter drink one of the potions." Harry picked up one of the vials and downed the minty concoction. Snape smirked. "Try to lie, Potter. What is your name?"

Harry wasn't really into being publicly humiliated but before he could think of a lie he blurted our, "Harry James Potter." He scowled at Snape who grinned evilly.

"Just like I said, only the strong willed can over come the constraints of this potion. Just like your father, weak." Harry glowered but didn't say anything. "What was the last rule you broke." Snape was smiling gleefully because he thought Harry was going to tell him and Snape would be able to give Harry detention and take off points.

But Harry was ready this time. He shut his mouth and thought. "I called you, Professor Snape, a oily faced leech who needs to get a life and stop picking on his students to your face." Everyone gasped. Two things were evident: Harry had beaten the potion and he was going to get detention.

"Very good, Potter. It seems you have been able to work through this childish lie detector potion. Too bad I don't have any of the real stuff. Oh, but wait, I do! Care to give the real stuff a go Potter?" He spit this in Harry's face.

Harry was still pissed. He abhorred Snape and wasn't thinking when he said, "You bet."

Everyone gasped when Snape brought out a vile of clear liquid. "Three drops Potter." Snape said in a condescending tone, as if Harry didn't know. Harry took the three drops and waited. "What is your filthy muggle ridden name?" Snape's nostrils flared.

Harry ground his teeth together but spoke before the urge hit him. "I have no reason to lie about something like that. My name is Harry James Potter."

Snape lowered his eyes and asked, "Who knocked me out in the Shrieking Shack during your third year?"

Harry wasn't expecting this and almost said me without thinking. He shut his mouth tightly and spoke through the urge. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Professor." Harry was sweating at strength needed to lie… to lie. He did it! He lied! Harry smiled triumphantly.

Snapes eyes got really big and his jaw dropped. There was a cheer from the Gryffindors which was cut off with a glare from Snape. "I don't know how you did that, Potter, but mark my word, you will pay for humiliating me." He said this so only Harry and Draco could hear. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for that outburst." The bell rang and everyone left.

Harry got his stuff together but was stopped with a hand on his arm. He looked at the hand and followed the arm to Draco's eyes. Draco looked away and dropped his hand. "Nice work, Harry." Draco fled from the room before Harry could even say thank you.

A/N: Ok. This one is a little bit longer. I would have had it up last night but I wasn't feeling too hot. Sorry about that guys. Anyways, I hope you like and please review! You faithful review whore… I mean writer. SR


	6. Chapter 6

Close Encounters of the Fairy Kind

By: Srreadsalot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did you wouldn't be reading this here and you wouldn't have to wait two years for the next book to come out and I would be the one worth billions and billions of dollars. But since you are reading this here and you have to wait two years for the next book and I am not worth billions and billions of dollars… I don't own it. ** Also, the ideas about this story… ley lines and such, came from Kim Harrison's series beginning with Dead Witch Walking. I forgot to add this before but I am now… sorry guys. **

Chapter Six

Harry had a head ache. It wasn't his scar but it was similar. It was more like the beginning of a head ache. The sensations in his hands were either numb or pins and needles. The skin on his scalp was crawling and there was a pressure emanating from his brain on the inside of his skull. He groaned slightly.

It was Friday and the mysterious Select class started today. He had been excited about it all week, but with the head ache, he didn't know what he was going to do. The bell rang and he found his way to a classroom next to Dumbledore's office.

Harry entered but was early so no one else was there yet. He sat in the front row and put his head down. He had no idea how he was going to get rid of this head ache in time to do anything productive. Someone cleared their throat and Harry shot up. He was dizzy for a second but then Professor Dumbledore came into view. There was a knowing smile on Dumbledore's face but he asked, "Is something wrong, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, actually, I have a really bad head ache. Its been getting progressively worse since when we met last. I have no idea what is wrong with me." Harry put his head back down, preferring the semi-dark to the glaring light of the rest of the room.

Dumbledore patted his back and said, "The exercises we do in your wandless magic class today should help but seeing as you are here and in so much pain, I will show you a little bit now. The reason you are having this head ache, I think, is the excess amount of ley line in you. Since this summer, you have been unconscientiously drawing in ley line magic. Over the summer, you used that magic on a regular basis, at least once a day, if I'm not mistaken. Now though, you have been using your wand when you do spells and I have a feeling you have been doing less magic in school than you did at home. What I want you to do now is just a wandless magic spell. Anything will do. I will teach you how to get rid of the power later, but for now, doing a spell will suffice."

Dumbledore stared at him expectantly. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He drew on the power he could feel inside him and sent it into objects around the room. He had only meant to move the roll of parchment around that was on the teacher's desk but he lost control. The large amount of power and the unexpected rush of the power flowing through him caused Harry to send the power out into all the desks and chairs. They were each floating about three feet in the air. The power was still inside him so he surrounded himself in it and started to float upwards. He zoomed around the room with out a care in the world. As he felt the power start to lessen he flew back to his seat and sighed. The desks and chairs fell back to the ground softly and Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

"What the bloody hell was that!" There was a gaggle of students staring at Harry and Dumbledore, all of them wondering who had performed the great feat they had just witnessed. Harry went red and turned to Dumbledore. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Ron, and Hermione stood in the door. Draco said, "Again, I ask, what the bloody hell was that!"

Harry sighed and said, "I was just working off a little energy is all." He blushed when he saw their astounded faces. He hadn't realized he could have let Dumbledore answer and take the blame for his act but he would rather it be out in the open then having to hide it, especially if he was going to have to be using it openly in classes.

"Okay everyone, take your seats. Draco and Blaise, sit on the sides of Harry. Pansy, sit behind Harry. Hermione and Ron, please sit on the sides of Pansy." Everyone followed his orders. "Now, I believe none of you know what this class is. The six of you are some of the best students in your year. Miss Granger has the highest overall marks and uses more than just witch abilities in times of crisis. Miss Parkinson shines with unique abilities that will assist her greatly in times to come. She also has the highest charms and transfiguration marks along with Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley comes from a very long line of wizards. He has seen and heard much while not being noticed outright. He is also quite the champ at Wizard's Chess. Mr. Zabini has allowed me to speak for him. He was born a vampire. This means he has a soul and is able to do the things normal vamps cannot do but still do all the things they can to a lesser degree. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter have unique circumstances and will be taking a class after this one called Wandless Magic."

"As the final battle with Voldemort grows near, we are in need of help. He has spies in places we can't even imagine. We need our own set of spies. I know there has been a rivalry between you six in the past but we truly need help. Harry and Draco have begun to put the past behind them and I believe all of you will be able to with time. You six are some of the most gifted witches and wizards that Hogwarts has ever seen. I need you to help the light side. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy have all come to me separately to inquire about the light side. I trust that they are with us." Dumbledore glanced at the Gryffindors almost daring them to question him. He proceeded. "I have pointed out characteristics about all of you in hopes that it might be something you hadn't realized about each other. Each of you will play a key part in helping us rid the world of Voldemort." Dumbledore stared at them each in the eye as he said this. "I don't want you to decide now, but if you continue with this class, you will be learning to work together as a team. You will learn more advanced magic than most aurors know when they graduate. If you decide to keep this class on your schedule, you will be consenting to help the light in its venture to stop Voldemort."

They all sat there quietly. No one ever expected this. "I am going to leave the room. For the rest of the period, I want each of you to stay in this room. You can do whatever you like. I will be back five minutes before the bell rings. I truly want you each to get along, the wizarding world is counting on you six. With out you, I do not believe we will be able to defeat Voldemort." With that, Dumbledore closed the door quietly and left.

None of them said anything for almost five minutes. Draco broke the silence first, "So Harry, you can tap into ley lines too? Is that how you got away from my father and beat him at Diagon Alley?" Draco had a fire in his eyes. Harry knew that Draco had already decided to accept his role in the group.

Harry smiled shyly, "I didn't even know I could before your dad came after me. He kinda tossed me into the ley line itself and I just sort of willed myself home. I mean, I had no idea what I was doing. I was standing in this line of energy and I just thought about getting home. It worked and that's what I was doing at Diagon Alley. I was trying to find out how I did it." Harry stretched his arms over his head rolled his neck around to work out the kinks that had developed after he "worked off that energy". "When you guys came in though, I had the worst head ache. I could barely see straight any more. Dumbledore told me it was because of the excess amounts of ley line I was holding and not using. He told me to do some ley line magic and it… kinda got away from me. I was actually trying to make a scroll of paper fly through the air but I had so much of the energy in me already that I was surprised and couldn't control it. I think if I wouldn't have wrapped it around myself and started flying around the room, I might have picked up the entire room." They all chuckled slightly, in awe of how much power Harry could yield.

He looked at the three Slytherins, who were the bane of his existence for years. "So what's your guys story? I know Draco and his dad had a… falling apart and that's why he is on our side, but what happened to you guys?" He nodded to Pansy and Blaise.

Blaise stood up and walked over to the window. It was his turn to talk. "I was born a vampire. I didn't choose to be changed and I wasn't the victim of an attack. My mother was a living vampire when she had me. My dad is a living vamp too. The fact that they were both living vamps at the time means that I have more of a vampire streak than most living vamps. I am stronger and faster than any human. I can ingest blood if I want, but I find it inhuman and don't like it. I can pull an aura at noon if I want." He saw confusion. "An aura is like when Harry draws on the ley lines. I can sort of become more of a vampire. It's hard to explain. It happens when I am feeling strong emotions and I let my instincts control me. If we do this, I will more than likely become very protective of all of you. Do to the fact that we will be spending a lot of time together, our scents will begin to mix. It's a huge turn on to me but I can control that, usually." He blushed slightly.

"The reason I came over though has to do with Voldemort. He is beginning to use vampires in his plans to defeat the light. It's only a matter of time before he finds out about me and my unique abilities. I figured I would be better off fighting against him than with him. What he is making the vampires do is inhuman. Its…"Blaise shivered and goose bumps appeared on his pale flesh. "I could never do the stuff he makes them do. I just couldn't."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes until Blaise became himself again. "Pansy, I believe its your turn to share you sob story." Blaise gave her a half smile and sat down.

"My story is sort of like Blaise's. My dad is a huge supporter of Voldemort. He can't stand it that I don't want to follow him. He says that with my telepathy, I could easily move up in the ranks and become one of Voldemort's favorites. I told him no and left. He disowned me and here I am. It's my only other choice. This war is not going to stand for neutral. I think I made the right choice." Pansy had a far away look in her eyes as she talked, as if she were seeing something they weren't while she was talking.

She came out of it with a slight shake of her head and a single tear rolling down her cheek. She swiped it away and laughed. "We already pretty much no your stories." The Gryffindors looked at her unbelievingly. She blushed. "Well, I guess we _think_ we know your stories. I didn't mean to imply we did. I'm sorry. Is there anything you two would like to share?" She gave Ron and Hermione an inviting smile.

Hermione jumped in. "Don't pay attention to them. They both have weird tempers sometimes. You know our stories pretty much." They all laughed. "So what do you guys think of this stuff? I mean, Dumbledore is asking us to save the whole wizarding world. Are we ready to do something like that?" Hermione looked around for input and support.

Blaise said, "Of course we are. From what we hear, you three have been fighting him for a long time, and have been winning. If I had to go into this with anyone, I would want it to be you guys. You know how he works slightly and we can use that to our advantage. We might have to know more about your battles with him, but that can wait until after we decide on whether or not we are going to do this. I came to this side to fight Voldemort. I will not serve him. I am in." Blaise said simply. They all looked at him and then around the circle they had unconscientiously formed.

"I'm in." was heard all around the circle. It was official. They were going to work together as a team to defeat Voldemort.

Dumbledore walked in just when he said he was going to. He saw grinning faces all around and was hopeful. They had looked so lost, so young, earlier when he was trying to explain everything. "Have you six come to a decision?" Dumbledore asked even thought he thought he knew the answer.

Ron piped up, "Yes, we have actually. The answer is y-" Ron was going to simply saw yes. He was interrupted though.

"Actually," Pansy interrupted. "we have a few questions to ask you before we give you our final decision. What will this entail? Will it be an actual class? Will we get homework? What will be expected of us and when will it be expected? Who are we allowed to tell about this, if anyone?" Pansy blushed slightly at all the questions but she didn't apologize. They needed to know the answers to these questions.

Dumbledore chuckled. He was so close to it being incredibly easy. "Let's see. This will be a daily class. On Friday, it will occur at this time as on the schedule but it will be like an extra curricular for the other days. You are excused for detentions and quiddich but if homework is giving you the problem, you should bring it with you. You six need to rely on each other and one way would be to ask for help, homework being the obvious thing to ask help for. Homework for this class will to only go over things we went over in the class that day. You don't have to do it everyday. I just ask that you try to keep up as well as you can. If I ever go to fast for any of you, just let me know. I tend to do that sometimes."

"Expectations. Well, the expectations for this class are for each of you to learn as much as possible and be able to rely on one another when you need to. You will be learning many different things that will call for trust. Trust in me and trust in each other. I ask though, that you not talk about this class with anyone outside of this class and if you must talk about it outside of this room, make sure you put a silencing charm around the _empty_ classroom you use. Were there any other questions you asked Pansy, or anyone for that matter?" They all shook their heads, looking humbled slightly. "Okay, well what will it be? Have you change your minds or does Ron's almost answer speak for all of you?" They nodded their heads in agreement and Dumbledore smiled. "The bell is about to ring for the last class period of the day. You may be excused to get to your various classes. I will see you all tomorrow…" They all looked horrified that he was going to ask them to meet at an ungodly hour. "an hour after lunch?" They released the breath they were hold as one. Dumbledore smiled. "Off you go now."

They all got their books together and looked at their schedules for their next class. Harry and Draco sat back down. Everyone else looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Hermione asked, "Aren't you guys coming? He said we could leave." Hermione looked confused.

Harry spoke for the both of them. "We are already in our next class, Wandless Magic, remember?" They all nodded and left. Harry and Draco sat side by side. Something dawned on Harry. "Draco, I've never seen you do wandless magic. Can you do it? I mean, I don't want to insult you, its just…" Harry's feather quill started floating out of his now open bag.

"You were saying?" The pen dropped and Draco looked a little tired but not really worse for the ware. "I don't have you power but I'm pretty sure my control is slightly better." Draco winked at him and then looked back up to the front of the class where Dumbledore was observing the two. "So, Professor, when does this class start?" The bell rang just then.

"Now, actually." Dumbledore smiled and proceeded with the class. "As you both know, you are capable of doing things that most wizards have never even heard of before. You can manipulate ley lines with out your wand. Today, I am going to teach you how to safely store the energy in your chakras. A chakra is an energy center and it can be overloaded if you do not safely store the energy."

"To start, we are going to do some breathing exercises. I want you two to close your eyes and just breathe. Count to five as you breathe in, the hold for a second and breathe out to a count of seven. Do that for a few minutes." The two followed his instructions. "Relax, don't be tense. This should be soothing. Try to empty your mind as much as possible. Now, search your aura, look for the brightest spots along your aura. These are your chakras. The brighter your chakra, the more energy you are holding."

The two examined their chakras for a long time. Dumbledore told them to stop. "You now know where your chakras are. You can both deliberately store energy and draw it in. I want to help you with your control now. When you use ley line magic, you are basically willing the power to do or become what you want. The more power you put into it, the better the product, right? Wrong. You only need a great deal of power for advanced spells. Granted, you need a lot of power to do any ley line magic, but when you do more advanced magic, the amount ley line needs to be greater. I would like both of you to focus now. I want you to think of an image, but not something in this room. It doesn't even have to belong to you. I would prefer it to be small though. Now, concentrate. I want you to imagine your object on the desk. I want you to will it to appear." The second after he said this, a yo-yo appeared on Harry's desk. A portable CD player appeared on Draco's desk. "Good." He surveyed his students and frowned slightly. "I think this will be all for the day though. It has been a short class, I know, but you both look very tired. We will meet again next week. I want you to use wandless magic when ever you can. I don't want you to flaunt it though. When doing a spell in your classes, hold your wand but don't use it. That way, other students may not notice as easily. Don't over do it though. I want you be able to last a whole class next week. You two are dismissed." Dumbledore smiled at them in a grandfatherly sort of way.

Draco and Harry packed up their belongings and left the room together. As they made their way down the corridor, there was an awkward silence between them. "Boy, am I hungry!" Harry exclaimed, hoping to break the uncomfortable silence. "I think I am going to head to the kitchens before dinner and get something to tide me over. I will see you later?" Harry said hopefully.

Draco stopped walking and Harry noticed a step later. "Actually, now that you mention it, I'm extremely hungry also. Do you mind if I join you?" Harry shook his head and they proceeded to the kitchen in a companionable silence.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up here. I was on vaca for a week and was unable to access the internet. Hope you like it. Let me know if you have any ideas…

**A/N/N: Okay everyone, school starts in about a week. That means not as many updates. I really need to focus on school work and myself. So I will continue to write, it will just be less. I was on vaca last week so you can't count that in your "more or less" listings. XP Thanks for the support and reviews, SR**


End file.
